Phantom Apocalypse
by DannyPhantom Halfa
Summary: Death... Torture... Chaos... Insanity... This is the world that teenage Danny Fenton, a.k.a., Danny Phantom, lives in. Now known as Phantom, Death, and Angel of Death; Danny must, along with his twin sister Dani, his friends, and soon to be friends and family, must not only save the world, but also themselves. Will they stay sane, or will chaos and darkness consume their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Fourteen year olds Danny and Dani Phantom just beat Jigsaw, a very powerful matter manipulating ghost. It's been over a year since the twins went into their parents' ghost portal and gained their ghost powers. They became well known for their heroics around town and were even given a reward for bravery from the mayor. However, their human forms, as Fentons, are known for completely different reasons. Danny Fenton is known for being bullied by Dash Baxter, and for being Lancer's "favorite" student, being given detention almost every day for being late or falling asleep in class. Dani Fenton is known for her amazing soccer skills and her outgoing personality. Dash has a tendency to flirt with her, and even annoyed her into giving him her number. Danny usually stayed close to his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who knew about he and his sister's powers from the beginning. He did make some friends in the Ghost Zone, but usually had to hide from his parents when he was around them. But he didn't mind. It gave him a reason to explore the Ghost Zone and map it out. He even gained a ghost dog named Cujo as a pet when he was there.

Well, back to the present, after defeating Jigsaw, they quickly flew home before the clock could strike ten p.m. on them. Dani flew to her bedroom to go to bed while Danny, who was hungry, flew into the living room and walked into the kitchen (after transforming back to Fenton of course!). He warmed up some leftover pizza. Pepperoni pizza. Smelling the delicious scent, Danny's stomach growled like no tomorrow. He quickly ate it and cleaned up his mess.

Hearing sounds of groans, young Jazz Fenton, Danny and Dani's older sister, woke up and went to investigate. "Danny? Dani?" She silently called out. No answer. The only thing she heard was the continuous groaning coming from downstairs. She decided to check it out, as she believed that one of her family members was hurt. When she found out who was groaning, she raised an eyebrow. "Mom? Dad? Why are you groaning?" As they turned towards her, she gasped. Their eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Their veins pulsed through their skin and they were missing chunks of flesh. They were slouched and limping towards her, groaning even louder. "Oh my god." Jazz muttered. Just as they were about to be upon her, she screamed.

Danny dropped the plate he just cleaned. He quickly ran and grabbed Jazz just in time. He flew upstairs and dropped her off in his room. "Stay here and don't let anyone in, understand? I'll see what's wrong with mom and dad." He told her before he went back downstairs. He went behind them. "What drugs are two on if you willingly attacked Jazz?!" He shouted. When they ignored him, he glared. He grabbed his mother's favorite vase and smashed it. As the sound of the vase shattering, his parents turned to him and groaned. His eyes widened. "What _are_ you on?!" He backed up as they limped in his direction. He ran around them and grabbed a frying pan. "I'd hate to do this!" He warned. But they simply ignored him again. They sniffed the air and limped upstairs, Danny cautiously following. _Why are they ignoring me? I'm loud as hell and I broke my mom's favorite vase!_ He noticed that they were headed towards his room, where Jazz was hiding. When they were there, they started to bang on the door, trying to open it. Danny could hear Jazz's whimpers. He glared. He created an ice pan and started to clash it with the frying pan. The parents stopped banging on the door and followed the sound Danny was making as he led them downstairs.

Meanwhile, Dani was in her room, blasting the music in her headphones as she cleaned up and started to get dressed into her pajamas. That is, until her phone rang and stopped her music. She answered. "Hello?"

"Dani, are you and your siblings okay?! Where are you?!"

"Dash? What are you going on about?! I'm at home. And what do you mean by am I okay?! I'm fine!"

"You mean you don't know?! There are fucking zombies everywhere! Well, I'm glad you're alright! But I suggest that you find a way to secure your house and make sure that your family isn't infected! I'll be there as soon as I can!" He hangs up.

Dani ran out of her room and to Danny's room. It was locked. She rolled her eyes and phased through the door. When she saw Jazz, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in Danny's room?"

"Hiding. Dani, mom and dad are acting weird. And they aren't doing too good. They tried to attack me!"

Dani's eyes widened. "Oh Clockwork! Please just let them be sick or on drugs and not what I think happened to them!" It was then when she heard the pans. "Is that Danny?"

Jazz nodded. "He said that he was going to figure out what was wrong with them! But I have no idea why he's making a racket. At this pace, he'll wake up the neighbors."

"If we even have neighbors still."

Back with Danny…

Danny was growing tired of his parents' weird behavior. He led them into the living room and grabbed a phone. But he didn't even get to dial the first number when he heard an explosion from outside. He looked out the window and saw that there were people eating other people alive. And the people who were doing the eating looked like the exact same condition as his parents. "No. This can't be happening! He turned to his _dead_ parents to see that they were heading back to the staircase. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it. Shaking, he raised his hand at them. "I'm sorry." He shot them in the head with an ectoblast. As their bodies collapsed, tears streamed down his face. His knees gave in as he started sobbing. Just then, the front door opened.

Dash walked inside of the Fenton household and closed the door to see Danny crying near his dead parents. "Fenton?" He walked up to the young halfa and noticed that his parents were dead before Danny shot them. Dash kneeled next to him. "Fenton, it's not your fault. They were infected and turned. You did the right thing."

Danny shook his head. "It _is_ my fault! I should have been there! I-I should have stopped this from happening to them! I-"

"You didn't know. Besides, if you were there, you could have been infected as well. Speaking of which, where are the other two?"

"U-upstairs."

Dash grabbed Danny by his arm. "Let's go get them." He led the halfa upstairs to see Dani and Jazz. Dash waved. "We have no time to waste. How many weapons do you have?"

Dani looked at him. "An entire vault full as well as two ghosts." She transformed. "And our entire house is big enough for about thirty survivors. Sam's house can fit the same."

Dash looked at her, bewildered. Then he looked at Danny. "Yeah…"

Danny phased through grip and into his own room. When he came out, he was holding a scythe. "I'll use this." He muttered. Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

"Of course I do! That's why I'm using it!" Danny's eyes flashed green. Dash threw up his hands while Dani grabbed her spear.

"Okay! Got it! I won't question your choice of weapon again!"

Danny nodded and the four of them went to the weapons vault. Dani typed in the passcode. As the door opened, Dash whistled. "Damn, those are a lot of weapons!"

Dani nodded. "And we didn't even include the lab, Family Assault vehicle, the opscenter, or the floors under the lab!"

"Yeah, our parents enjoyed designing new weapons all the time. Mainly because they were ghost hunters, but also because they like bragging how much better their inventions were than the Guys in White." Jazz added. "So, how many weapons do you think you can carry?"

*linebreak*

Sam was watching a movie in her room when she heard banging on her door. She paused the movie and grabbed one of the axes that were next to her nightstand. "Hello?" She called out as she creeped towards the door. The banging became louder and she could hear inhuman groans. She gripped her ax tightly and opened the door to see her parents. But they were dead, and Sam could tell. She quickly chopped their heads off before they could attack her. She didn't even flinch. She dragged their bodies to the indoor furnace, threw them in along with their heads, closed the latch, and turned it on. She cleaned up the blood and grabbed her phone. She called Tucker. "Hey."

"Sam? Thank god! There's zombies everywhere! They got my parents! I had to shoot them with a rifle!"

"Well, I had to kill my parents too. Anyway, you should come to my house. I have a lockdown program in it, including metal doors and windows."

"On it! By the way, Danny texted me. They got his parents too."

"Great, now we're all orphans. Well, see you when you get here, Tuck."

"Yeah, see ya!"

They hung up.

*linebreak*

Danny, Dani, Jazz, and Dash were suited up with weapons. They were sneaking around the zombies as they headed towards each house. The first few houses were no luck. Danny and Dani killed most of the zombies the group encountered. Dash and Jazz killed a few. They bumped into Quann, Paulina, Mikey, and Star. The group went inside of an empty house and Danny kept the door secure. Dani rounded up the group into the living room. "Alright, our job here tonight is to find other survivors and bring them to either Sam Manson's house or my siblings and my house. We're going to give you weapons based on your strength, height, and skill. But here is the gist, if you get bit by one of the dead, you have to either amputate the limb or kill yourself to prevent from becoming one of _them_. If you amputate a limb, then Danny or I will bring you to our house to help seal up and bandage the wound. Any questions?"

Paulina raised her hand. "Miss Phantom, I know that Danny Phantom is your brother, but I never knew that you had another sibling! Who is it?"

Dani sighed and transformed back to her human form. "Does that answer your question?"

Everyone stared, flabbergasted. Star stood up. "No way! You and and your _loser_ brother are the Phantom siblings?! That's so cool! Is Jazz one too?!"

Dani shook her head. "Only Danny and I are. We gained our powers from our parents' ghost portal. Any questions about the mission?"

Everyone was silent. Dani smiled and started to hand out weapons to everyone. Dash had an enhanced baseball bat and an ecto pistol, Quann was given an axe, Mikey was given a Fenton bazooka, Paulina was given a machete and a bow with ecto arrows, and Star was given a regular ecto gun(Jazz already had weapons, which were ecto grenades, ecto pistols, and an ecto knife). Danny checked outside to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't. He turned to the group. "Wait here. There are too many to go outside just yet." He phased through the door, scythe in hand. The others watched as he approached the zombies, who didn't notice his presence. When he was ten feet near them, his ghost sense went off? No, this _ghost_ sense was black, not white. Danny's eyes widened.

 _I can sense the zombies? Well, I guess that makes sense. They are dead after all. Wait a minute, they're dead. I'm half dead. They don't notice me. Which means I could use my own blood to camouflage the others!_ He smirked. After killing of the zombies, Danny went inside. "I found a possible way to camouflage us." He explained what his plan was and everyone hesitantly agreed. This would work only if there wasn't rain, which meant that they had to move fast as it was going to rain soon. Danny cut open his arm and threw some of his blood on each person in the group, discluding Dani as she was also half dead. Danny then silently motioned them to follow him as they left, closing the door behind them.

*linebreak*

Mr. Lancer, Casper High's main English teacher as well as Vice Principal, just finished locking up the school for the day. With him was Valerie and Dale, who stayed after for extra help and to help Mr. Lancer with papers. Once he locked the last door, he turned to them. "Would you two like a ride to your homes?" They shook their heads.

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer, but you have already done enough. Besides, my home is nearby." Valerie explained. Dale nodded.

"Alright then, be safe you tw-" Mr. Lancer was cut off by a scream. "Lord of the Flies, who screamed?!"

Valerie and Dale shrugged until a kid ran towards them. "Zombies! Zombies are everywhere!" But as soon as he said it, he was hit by a bus that was on fire. Mr. Lancer, Valerie, and Dale watched in terror as the bus hit a gas station and exploded. Mr. Lancer turned to his two students.

"There's a change of plans. We are going back into the school until we know it's safe." He unlocked the door and had them run inside. He did the same, locking the door behind him. "We're going to the second floor for extra safety measures." The two students nodded and followed him to his classroom. He walked into the teachers' lounge and came out with blankets and food. The students thanked him and ate.

*linebreak*

Danny was tired. He didn't sleep at all the night before and now he was literally leading a group to save as many people as they could without placing his own group at risk, which was a hard thing to do. Sure, he did have Dani helping him, but she was in the same boat. And the chaos after losing their parents didn't help their sanity, nor the others'. The group did find a lot of children during their mission, as well as a few adults, but their luck ran out when Mikey lost it. He aimed his gun at the group.

"What are you doing?!" Dani questioned.

"We're going to die, no matter how you put it! It's inevitable! We might as well die right now! I seen how these types of things end! Everyone eventually is taken over by the virus! And in most cases, it's the adults who formed groups! We're mainly just kids! We're going to become one of them! We _kids_ won't survive this! Look around! There's no hope for us! We-"

Danny grabbed the boy by the throat. The young halfa's eyes were glowing toxic green. "Listen to me, and listen good. Movies and real life are two different things. We aren't in a movie. We aren't in some fictional horror story where everyone dies. Yes, we are in a Zombie outbreak. Yes, your chances in surviving are shit, but not because of the zombies everywhere, it's your lack of fucking spirit. Your own idiotic choices and actions. What you forget is that this team is still alive, still fighting. And it has two powerful ghosts, me and Dani. If you truly want to die, I can simply snap your neck like a twig and end it right then and there. However, I suggest that you try to live and not be such a burden for the rest of us!"

Mikey whimpered. Danny let go of him. "Got it?"

"Y-yessir!"

Good, now let's-" It started raining. "Shit. We need to hurry to the bases. Dani will take half of you to Sam Manson's house and I'll take the rest of you to mine. Now let's go!" The group quickly separated. Mainly children were in Danny's group, but he also had Jazz, Dash, and Paulina. He led his group through the streets as fast as he could, but was getting extremely light headed. _No, I'm not going to pass out now. They need me._ He pulled his strength together when one of the children screamed. He turned to see a giant horde of zombies. Way too many for the group to deal with. Danny glared. "Run!" Everyone ran as fast as they could, but were introduced by another horde. "Oh hell." He made a duplicate and had it go to get the Fenton assault vehicle. He himself started to shoot the zombies with ectoblasts. But it wasn't enough. Jazz noticed this and started to throw grenades at the zombies. Dash and Paulina joined in with shooting the zombies as well. Danny was glad that they were helping with clearing a path, but he was afraid of them getting hurt as he was going to lose consciousness very soon. He could barely keep his eyes open. Even so, he kept on fighting.

Jazz noticed that her younger brother was fatigued. She inwardly gulped. _Please let my little brother survive this!_ It was then when she realized that she was out of grenades and that her gun no longer had power. "Oh god." She grabbed her ecto knife. "I really should have dressed for this!" She shrugged and began to stab all of the zombies in her way straight into the head. But it wasn't good enough as one of the dead was right behind her.

Danny's heart skipped a beat when he heard his older sister's scream. He turned to see her being bitten by a zombie, right in the shoulder. "No, no! No! No! NO!" He shot the zombie with a white ectoblast, completely obliterating it. He flew down to Jazz. "Jazz! Not you too! Please! Please tell me that it's my mind playing tricks on me!"

Jazz looked at her younger brother. "I-I'm sorry Danny. But you know what you have to do."

"No! I can't! I can't do it!" He hugged his older sister with tears running down his face.

"Danny, please! I don't want to become one of them! I'm out of ammo! I'm bitten! I have no choice! Please Danny! Please just kill me!"

"There has to be another way!A cure!"

"Danny, even if there is a cure, it will _not_ stop me from turning by the time you find it! Killing me is the only way! Please, little brother, just end me before I hurt someone against my own free will."

Danny looked up at her. "What am I going to tell Dani?!"

"The truth. Now please, don't make me ask again!"

Danny slowly nodded, trembling. Jazz smiled.

"Thank you, little brother. I love you and Dani. Never forget that."

Danny nodded, raised his hand, and shot her in the back of the head with an ectoblast. He picked up her limp body and went back to the group. He grabbed his scythe and started to relentlessly kill any and every zombie in his path. When his duplicate came back with the Assault vehicle, he called it back and had his group go inside it. He sat in the driver's seat, Jazz's dead body in the main passenger seat. He quickly sped off to his house. When they arrived, everyone but Danny went in. Danny grabbed Jazz's dead body and flew into his backyard. He created a coffin from his ecto ice and placed her in it. After, he sealed it up and did the same with his parents. When done, he went inside, gave everyone sleeping bags, set the house into lockdown mode, and went to his room where he fainted from exhaustion.

 **If you guys are wondering, Danny already knew that Tucker was going to Sam's house and received a text when he arrived. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fresh Blood**

Danny woke up grimly. He silently walked downstairs, grabbed a shovel, went into the backyard, and started digging. He was halfway done with the first grave when he heard the door open. He glanced over then continued digging. "Morning Dash."

"Fenton, what are you doing up this early? Digging graves?! Did you even eat?"

"No. Not that it matters. I'm finishing this grave. I'm finishing all three of them. And _you_ can't stop me."

"Fenton, I know that this is hard for you, but we're all going through the same situation. Many of us, if not all, already seen our loved ones die."

"Yeah, except you don't have the abilities I have. I should have protected them. All of them. But _no_ , I just had to play ghost hero. I had to fight off ghosts and not even think of what was going on. I'm a failure to my own family. And what is worse is that their blood is on _my_ hands! I shot them! There could be a cure! But even so, I shot them! The least I can do is make their graves!"

"Fenton-"

"Just leave me alone, Dash. I'm not in the mood for sappy talk."

Dash sighed. "Fine." He went back inside as Danny continued digging. About an hour later, the first grave was finished. He went over to his father's ice coffin and, using his ghostly super strength, picked it up. He walked back to the grave and set the coffin inside. He covered it up with the dirt he dug up then began on the next grave, which took him two hours to dig. He placed his mother's coffin in this one. After burying her, he went to do the last grave, which was for Jazz. He was a quarter way done when he heard the door again.

"Danny?"

Danny flinched as he turned to his sister, Dani. "I-I'm sorry. I failed. I-"

Dani slapped him in the face. "Don't be so childish! Both of us were tired! And neither of of expected this to happen!"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing! This is _not_ your fault! You did the best you could! You-"

"Failed either way! How am I supposed to protect people I don't know if I couldn't even protect my own family?! The people I worry about the most! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING EXPLAIN THAT?!" Danny shouted. "Just leave me alone." He turned back to digging. But of course, Dani wasn't done talking to her brother.

"Danny…"

"I said leave me alone."

"I'm not going to do that."

"I'm going to lose my patience, Dani."

"And so am I. Wanna know why? It's because my own brother can't even think straight long enough to see what he _did_ achieve!"

"I don't care. Just please for the love of life, leave me alone. Go find more survivors or something."

"But-"

"Just go!"

"Fine, but seeing you like this still worries me." She stated as she took her leave. Unbeknownst to her, tears were streaming down Danny's face. He continued digging, finishing in an hour. He placed Jazz's coffin in its grave and covered it up. He then created ice tombstones for his dead family members. When finished, he went inside and headed to his room. He changed into a clean set of clothes then went back down. He grabbed his jacket and scythe as he phased right through his front door, leaving many confused survivors. He went to his former school, Casper High. _There are probably survivors here._ He phased through the front door and was surprised by how clean and undamaged the building was. He walked around, looking for any survivors that may have stationed there.

"Hello?!" He called out. "Anyone still alive here?!" At first, nothing. Then two minutes later, he heard footsteps. He followed the footsteps to find Valerie, Mr. Lancer, and Dale. They stepped back at the sight of Danny's scythe. He held his hands up. "Hold on! I'm here to help! None of you are bitten, right?" The three of them shook their heads. "Good, now let's go before there are too many of them."

They nodded and followed Danny. When they reached the front door, Danny grabbed them by their wrists and phased them through. They looked at him, flabbergasted. "How-"

"I'll tell you later, but for now, let's get going." The young halfa said. The trio nodded and continued to follow him. He led them down alleyways and through empty streets until they reached his house. He phased them inside, then took his leave again. But his second search wasn't as successful. He sighed. "Thousands of people and I only saved about seventy. I really _am_ a failure." He punched himself in the gut. "A real fucking failure! A freak! A loser! I couldn't even save my fucking family!" His eyes burned toxic green, then white. He transformed and started to shoot every zombie in his view whilst insulting and hurting himself every time. By the time he was done with his rampage, he was bruised all over. His healing factor way at work, but he refused to let it finish its job so soon. He kept "punishing" himself for every person that he couldn't save. It was not until Dani found him and held him down that he stopped. He saw tears down her face.

"Danny, please stop! It's not your fault! Please! Don't hurt yourself! At this rate, you might die! I don't want to lose the only family I have left!"

Danny's eyes softened as he got up. "I won't leave you alone, Dani. I promise." He said weakly, the pain finally getting to him. He grunted as he stood up. "Let's go home for now. I'm hungry anyway."

Dani nodded and smiled. She looked around to see all of the dead zombies everywhere. "Yeah, Mr. Zombie hunter, let's go home." She supported Danny as they flew back to their house. They landed in Danny's room. She helped him into bed and went to get him a meal. She brought up ramen noodle soup and handed it to him. "How about after you heal, we finish off the rest of the zombies in town and create an ice wall to protect the rest of the survivors."

Danny looked at her. "Sure." Just then, they heard groaning from outside. Dani looked out the window to see that there was a giant horde of zombies headed towards their house. She turned to her brother.

"I'll deal with this horde. You rest." She flew out his window, equipped with her spear. She headed towards the zombie horde and began to mercilessly kill each and every one of them. She cut their heads off and smashed every skull she could. By the time she finished, she was completely covered in blood. She became intangible and let the blood hit the ground.

*linebreak*

Sam was growing tired of Mikey's continuous bipolar activity. One moment he was calm, and then the next he was shouting that everyone was going to die. She knew that it had to have been stress from the whole zombie issue, but at this rate, people would eventually believe him, which would instantly cause chaos. She decided to whisper inside of his ear, threatening to have Danny deal with him, causing the boy to shut up. She then went upstairs to her room, where Tucker was, as he couldn't stand Mikey either and hid in her room. She looked at him. "Mikey finally shut up. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"I miss my parents. They didn't deserve to die."

"At least yours died trying to protect you. Mine died beforehand. Not that I really care, but still. At least your parents died heroes."

"How's your grandmother?"

"She's fine. Actually, she's telling the children stories right now. Speaking of which, I can't believe is how many more children there are than adults. You'd think that it would be the other way around."

"Yeah. But who's going to comfort them when they want their parents? Something is going to go down when they can't."

"Don't remind me." Sam looked out her window. "Damn, there are so many. They're like bees in a beehive."

"No kidding. I hope Danny comes here soon. We need weapons stat!"

Sam nodded before closing her window. "I hope things are better on his end."

*linebreak*

Danny had literally just broke a fight between the children. There was eight casualties and one death. He picked up the body of the dead child, and turned to them. "Is _this_ what you fucking want? The reason I even bothered to save you?! To let you beat each other to death?!" All the children were silent as his eyes flared toxic green. They looked down at their and slowly shook their heads. He started to shake. "Then why did you kill him?! Hell, he was younger than most of you! A three year old kid!"

Dani placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Calm down. _Please_. We're all confused and angry."

Dash stepped up. "Yeah, Fenton, everything will be sorted out. Perhaps putting on a movie will calm them down."

Danny sighed. He gestured Dani, Dash, Dale, Valerie, Paulina, and Mr. Lancer to follow him into a separate room. Once the door was closed, he turned to them. "We need jobs. Dash, you are in charge of entertaining the children. Paulina and Valerie, you make sure that the children are fed. Mr. Lancer, you keep an eye out for zombies. Dale, you make sure that the house stays secure. Dani and I will try to clear out town and create an ice wall to secure it."

"How is ice going to protect us?" Valerie questioned.

"Because the ice is ecto ice, which cannot melt unless met with ecto fire. And it's virtually indestructible, whereas only sharpened ecto ice or a really strong ghost can break through ecto ice. Anyway, Dani and I are also going to bring weapons to Sam's place as she needs them. Any questions?"

Dash nodded. "Where are the movies and games?"

"They're in the game room, which is by my parents' room." Danny said in a monotone voice. "Any other questions?"Everyone shook their heads. "Good." He looked at Dani. "Let's get going." She nodded and the both of them grabbed their primary weapons as well as weapons for Sam and Tucker. They then left, ready for anything. They flew to Sam's house and phased through the walls into Sam's room. There they saw both Sam and Tucker. "Hey you two." Danny greeted, placing the ecto guns on the bed. They looked up and hugged the halfas.

"How are things on your end?" Sam asked. "And how's Jazz holding up?"

Danny looked down. "Jazz is dead. And so are one of the people I saved last night. Things aren't doing well." He said, tears rolling down his face. He wiped them away. "How about you?"

"My grandma is keeping the children under rap, and the adults are keeping an eye on the teens. Mainly Mikey because he's been pretty bipolar. However, the food rations are getting fairly low. Even for one day."

"Well, Dani and I are going to clear Amity of the zombies that are still here and build an ice wall so we won't get attacked by any oncoming threats from outside."

"Then you two be careful."

"Yeah, dude. You may not be detected by zombies, but there are plenty of humans still out and about who can detect you due to none of their senses being dead. And some of them might be a little crazy." Tucker added. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful. I'll tell you guys the progress when we come back." he promised. Then the halfas took their leave. They flew above the town and charged up very powerful ectoblasts.

After hours of destroying as many zombies as they could, they decided to take a break. They went into an abandoned grocery store, which still had power, and walked into the snack section. Danny decided to eat a cake while Dani chose mini donuts. After their snack, they continued their job. After about eight more hours, the entire town was cleared out. The halfas collapsed from exhaustion.

"So, should we continue and begin the wall or should we wait until tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"We-we should simply continue. After all, we don't know if more of them will arrive tomorrow. Besides, releasing ice doesn't take as much energy. Hell, it helps us to release it."

"Alright then. Ice wall it it is."

When the ice wall was finished, it was four in the morning. Danny and Dani were so tired that they went straight home, collapsing in the living room, scaring many of the children. Dash went up to them and checked to see if they were breathing, as they already told him earlier that they don't have a pulse. When he saw that they were, he turned to the group. "Don't worry, they're fine."

Everyone sighed in relief. Dash picked up Dani as Dale picked up Danny. They brought the halfas upstairs, Danny to his room and Dani to hers. As Dale set Danny down, he looked out the young halfa's window. "Oh my god." Under the glistening moonlight, he could see the ice wall. "They did it!" Then he looked back at Danny. "But only barely. And they had to work together just to achieve this, and Amity is small compared to other cities! Well, population wise at least. There's no way that they'll be able to do everything on their own!"

"I know what you mean. I can't believe it either." Dash said, walking in. "Something needs to be done."

*linebreak*

"Boot camp?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! For all the kids. They need to prepare themselves for the inevitable. A.K.A., attackers, zombies, and scavenging for food. It's not like they're going to be kids forever you know." Dash told him.

"Sure, but I'd like Dani to help you with that." Danny informed as he threw the last body in the furnace. "She would be a great drill Sergeant for them. Besides, she's a control freak."

"A cute one." Dash added, turning the furnace on. Danny shriveled in disgust.

"One, eww. She's my sister. And two, creepy, because the only physical difference between Dani and I is that I have a dick and she doesn't."

"Not yet she doesn't."

Danny hurled. "You better not fuck my sister any time soon, because I will hunt you down!"

"Chill. I was just kidding. Besides, I think she'd kill me first."

"Yeah, she probably would." Danny muttered. "Anyway, I think everyone in town should have code names."

"Let me guess, you are going to call yourself Phantom, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. How about you?"

"Basher. But what I'd like to know is why you think code names are necessary."

"A respect level ideal. There will be people we cannot trust and those we can. The people with high respect can know the first names of people. Those we don't trust or aren't on a personal level with will only get to know our code names. Our _fake_ names."

"But your ghost half-"

"Is called Danny Phantom, not just Phantom. Anyway, you should go tell Dani about your boot camp dig."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, now that everybody is settled in, I guess I'm going to go train. After all, wars aren't won with powers alone." Danny said as he took his leave.

"Roger that." Dash saluted. Then he found Dani and both of them rounded the kids up.

"ALRIGHT YOU PIPSQUEAKS!" Dani shouted. "WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF ZOMBIE SURVIVAL TRAINING! FIRST AND FOREMOST, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO SIGN YOURSELF A NICKNAME! THIS NICKNAME WILL THEN BE YOUR ONLY NAME IN PUBLIC AND YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO USE YOUR FIRST NAME AT ALL, UNLESS THEY ARE SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU AND YOU ARE ALL SOMEWHERE PRIVATE! IF WE CATCH YOU BREAKING THE THE RULE, THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The children shouted in reply. Mr. Lancer watched from a distance. _I hope these kids survive through this_. He thought as he sipped his coffee, before taking his leave. _And I hope that their blood will never have to be on my hands._

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull. I promise to place more bloodshed in the next chapter! Perhaps even a little bit of other** _ **exciting**_ **yet disturbing content as well! ;)**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Horrors Accounted For**

"Six hundred and thirty one cans of corn, two hundred sixteen cans of beans, a hundred fifty cans of pineapple slices, and one thousand cans of soup. Divide it al by seventy, and each person will have twenty eight cans. Most cans have two servings, which would last fifty six meals. Fifty six divided by three would be about eighteen days. Damn, not even a month." Valerie grumbled. She looked over at Star. "How are you doing, Glitter?"

Star looked at her. "So far we have two thousand and two cans of beef and tuna. Which would take nine point five days for people to finish if that was all they were eating. How about you, Cotton Candy?"

Paulina looked up. "Adios mios! I'll tell you when I finish counting!"

Star and Valerie gave each other a look before silently giggling. Star went back to counting while Valerie went to another pile of food, this one being the chips. She started counting. After a few hours, the girls finished counting the preservable food. When they tallied up the days, they received a number of 172.5. About five months. They sighed.

"Not even through the entire year! We are so doomed!" Valerie whined. Just then, Danny came in.

"Hey, you three. Basher and Hail finished counting the frozen food and said that it would last six months total. How about you three?"

"Five months, Phantom. Only five months if people are _wise_ with the amount they eat. We aren't even going to last an entire year, Phantom! What are we going to do when we run out?!"

"Don't worry about it, Red Huntress. I'm planning on going to get as much supplies as I can. I just wanted to see how much we currently have." Danny told her, holding up a few four foot trash bags and two tent bags. Valerie nodded.

"Be careful, Phantom. It won't be good news if you are dead."

"Chill, I'm only halfway there."

"Haha, very funny." Valerie said before punching Danny in the arm. He flinched.

"Okay, I probably deserve that. Anyway, you three make sure that the food that won't last long is what people are eating for the next couple weeks. And have any mechanic you find implant solar panels onto the rooftops of every used house possible."

"Roger that!" The girls replied. Danny nodded a thank you before leaving the warehouse. He transformed into his alter ego, summoned his scythe with his telekinesis, and flew over the wall. He then landed and transformed back to normal. He walked down the highway that was filled with broken down vehicles, many with broken windows and doors off the hinges. Some were still on fire while others only had remnants of where fire once was, with melted handles and scorch marks. And wandering around were a few zombies, who were currently occupied with eating flesh from dead victims. Danny did his best to ignore them. He continued walking until he reached the closest town. When he arrived, his slow heart skipped a beat. The town he arrived in was in worse condition. And from what he could tell, there was no sign of human life anywhere. There were a few animals roaming around and, as Danny took a notice to, the zombies left them alone. He walked into the pet shop and released all of the animals, who all fought for his attention. He pat them then opened up bags of pet food, poured it all into piles, secured the building so only he could get inside (using his ecto ice), and left.

Meanwhile…

"Hey boss! There's some random teenage kid with a scythe walking around on our terf! Should I snipe him or… Holy shit, the zombies are ignoring him!"

"Dave, I told you to call them tainted! Wait, what did you say?!"

"They're ignoring this kid with a scythe, sir!"

"Impossible!" The man that Dave called boss walked up to him and grabbed a pair of binoculars. "Where is this child?" He questioned, scanning the area.

"He's on the street near the pet shop." Dave replied. The boss nodded and pointed his binoculars in that direction. He gasped.

"Oh my god you're right!" Then a thought came to mind. "Seize him and bring him here. I'd like to talk with this child of the dead."

"You got it boss!" Dave said as he and a few men left the room. The boss smiled evilly. _Oh I know that this kid has the answers. All of them!_

*linebreak*

Danny walked into an abandoned Pharmacy. _Okay, Fenton. I know medicine will do my group well just in case they end up getting sick. However, I have to make sure that everything I get is salvageable. Not covered in zombie blood. Okay, here we go._

He gathered as much medicine as he could when he heard footsteps. "Shit, _others_." He muttered as he turned invisible. He flew out of the Pharmacy and into a grocery store before coming back to the visible spectrum. "Phew! Now time to get food." He grabbed the Fenton Crammer that was hooked to his pants and started shrinking all the food in his way. After, he shoved all of the food into the bag that had the medicine. The entire store filled up half of the bag, and that included the back. He turned invisible again and headed to the next store over.

*linebreak*

The men searched the Pharmacy for any sign of Danny, but without luck. They checked the nearby grocery store for him, but to no avail. Dave scratched his head. "It's like the boy disappeared into thin air…"

One of his men snorted. "Dude, you're going senile! No one can simply disa-" He was cut off by the sight of a zombie horde. "Shit, tainted!" The rest of the men raised up their weapons to fight.

*linebreak*

Danny finished stockpiling the second store when he heard gunshots. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because loud ass guns are totally NOT going to attract any zombies. Such idiots." He shrunk the bags of supplies and shoved them into his pocket. "Good. Now that's settled with, time to save some suckers from ending up a Nasty B-Meal." He hooked up his Fenton Crammer then headed towards the location where the gunshots came from.

*linebreak*

Dave and his men were struggling against the zombie horde when a bright, toxic green light blinded them. When the light was gone, their mouths dropped. The entire horde the five men were dealing with were headless. Dave stepped back. "How-"

"You guys are pretty terrible at dealing with zombies. I mean come on, guns as a primary weapon? How stupid can you get?"

Dave and his men turned to see Danny. His eyes widened. _We found him!_ "Um kid, my boss would like to speak with you.

Danny rose an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I don't know for certain, but maybe it's because the _tainted ignore you._ "

Danny scoffed. "You're wondering why someone who is half dead can avoid detection by zombies? Jeez. Tell your boss that I, a halfa, have more important things to do, like supporting what is left of _my_ town."

"Kid, this town is _our_ terf." Dave growled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about your pathetic excuse of a town. I'm talking about Amity Park. _My_ town."

"Oh? And how many people reside there?"

"Seventy." Danny shrugged.

Dave's eyes widened. "SEVENTY?! Holy shit that's a large group for only two weeks into this hell!"

"Like said, the half dead can deal with the dead." Danny yawned. "Anyway, I must get going. See you fuckers!" Danny then went invisible and left the area.

Everyone was in shock. The man who warned the others about the zombies rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess people, even dead people, _can_ disappear in thin air." Everyone nodded, wondering what they were going to tell their boss.

Danny, on the other hand, continued finding other supplies that Amity could stock up on. After an hour, the third store was empty. Satisfied with the amount he scavenged, he began to head home. However, on his way, he felt something cling to his leg. He looked down to see two eight year old girls. One had long, black hair in a loose braid and orange eyes while the other had shoulder length blond hair, in a ponytail with bangs, and forest green eyes. Danny kneeled down to reach down to their level. "What are you two doing out here? And why are you all by yourself? Did you two get separated from your group?"

The girls shook their heads. "My name is V-Vendula and my sister here is Sandra. And w-we don't have a group. T-the group in this town, they hate kids like us." The black haired one said.

Danny's eyes softened. "Would you two like to join my group? The base isn't far from here, and it's very secure so zombies can't get in."

"It's safe?"

Danny nodded. "Extremely safe."

The girls looked at one another before nodding their heads. "Okay, we'll go."

"Okay then, you two." The young halfa strapped his scythe to his back and picked them up. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights!" He warned before sailing off into the sky. He flew for an hour before reaching back to Amity. When he landed, he put the girls down. "Welcome to Amity! Of course as a primary rule in the group, we are going to to have to assign you two nicknames. Anything particular that you two like?"

Sandra raised her hand. "Other people used to call us a YinYang. Vendula was the Yin and I was the Yang."

Danny smiled. "Okay, you two, I guess that those will be your nicknames. Anyway, before I bring you two to a new home of your choice, I have to check up with Red Huntress. Come on, you'll like her."

The girls nodded and followed him to the warehouse. When they walked in, they saw Valerie and Star talking. Danny grunted to get their attention. They looked at him and jumped out of their seats. "Phantom! How did it go?"

The young halfa gave them a smirk. He took the bags out of his pockets, converted them back to normal size, emptied them, and converted the supplies back to their normal sizes as well. Star and Valerie grinned. "Great job, Phantom!" Valerie said. Then she noticed Yin and Yang. "Who are the girls with you?"

"Yin and Yang. They didn't have a group, so I brought them here." Danny answered. "Actually, I'm going to help them pick out a house that isn't occupied."

Valerie facepalmed. "Phantom, they're eight year old girls."

"So? That doesn't mean that they can't get a house of their own. All the other children do!"

"Fine. But you better assign them a guardian!"

"Yeah, yeah. No sweat! It'll be fair and easy. See you two later. Yin! Yang! Time to go."

"Kay!" The eight year olds replied. Danny led them to a neighborhood with fixed houses. He gave them a tour of each house, explaining each and every room, how things worked, and the amount of people they might end up sharing it with. The girls eventually chose a small house that could fit two other people in it. When they chose the house; Danny helped settle them in. He arranged the furniture and labeled everything for them. Once done, they all sat down.

"Thank you, Phantom." Yin said. Danny smiled.

"It's fine, there's no need for thanks. I'm just glad that I saved more people from being bitten or killed."

"Do you have a hero complex?"

"Sorta. Although, I think any humane person would think like that. Especially if that person is undetectable by the zombies."

"You're undetectable to zombies?!" The girls exclaimed. The young halfa nodded.

"I think it's because I'm half dead already. The zombies only detect the living."

"You're lucky Phantom." Yang said. "I wish I wasn't detected by them. It would have made surviving out there much easier."

"It sure is a gift, even though I was electrocuted by a ghost portal to become like this. Anyway, I have a question for you two. What happens when the group back in that town see kids?"

Yin looked at him, flashbacks entering her head, with concern in her eyes. "The group either shoots them or makes them their _toys_. Yang and I luckily escaped, but the same can't be said about the others."

Danny frowned. "Where is their hideout?"

"It's at the factory on Ongina Street. Why?"

The halfa stood up. "I'll be back." He phased through the door, scythe on hand, and left the house. He was about to fly out of the Amity base when Valerie came up to him.

"Hey Phantom, are you going on another mission already? Your just finished one a few hours ago."

"You know you can't stop me, Red. It's my choice."

"Okay, Phantom. Just be careful. I don't want your sister to freak out again."

"Don't worry, I will." With that, he flew over the town and its wall, then landed, heading towards the town he was at once before.

*linebreak*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?!"

Dave and his men stepped back, quivering in fear. "Sir," he begged, "I swear, we tried! But he disappeared out of thin air! It was like he was a ghost-"

"GHOSTS DON'T EXIST DAVID! AND NO ONE CAN SIMPLY DISAPPEAR! NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, HE IS GONE! OUR CHANCES OF A LUXURY LIFE ARE GONE! LEAVE MY SIGHT!"

"But sir-"

"I SAID LEAVE MY SIGHT!" The boss demanded, holding up his gun. "If you want your life!"

Dave nodded and left the room, his men following. They were scared out of their wits, knowing what type of man their boss, Victor Morgan, was before the outbreak. Now that there were no laws, he was an extremely dangerous man. Dangerous enough to have a rumor amongst his men passed, saying that he was shot twice in the chest during the Second Congo War and continued fighting. And most of the men believed it. But it wasn't until after he mercilessly killed a group of twenty armed adult men, using only an ax, that everyone began to believe such a pondering rumor. Now seeing him like this made them worried for their own lives.

Victor, on the other hand, was pissed. And since his men were new to fighting, and he only had a small group of twenty eight people, he couldn't simply kill all five of his men for failing to capture an armed kid, so he had a _different_ way of releasing his aggression. He walked over to a locked door, unlocked it, and swung the door open. He walked inside and approached a fifteen year old girl in chains, wearing only a tattered sundress. He squatted over her, picking her head up. "My men failed me today, do you know what that means?"

The girl nervously shook her head. He smiled at her evilly. "It means that you must be punished, my toy." Then he tightened the chains and grabbed his whip.

*linebreak*

The sun had just set and Danny found his way back to the town. His eyes were blazing his famous toxic green, anger pumping through his veins. The zombies around him burst into flames. Every footstep he took, ice formed. He was headed to the factory that Yin had told him about, planning to save the children being held there. He didn't care how he had to do it, he wasn't going to back down. Even if he had to kill.

It didn't take long for him to find the factory. After all, it was nighttime and the factory was the only building with lights on. When Danny arrived there, he turned invisible and phased through the wall. Inside he saw eight men talking, but he paid no mind to them. He, as silently as he could, walked passed them and headed down the hall. When he was out of the men's earshot, he sighed. "Alright, if I was some evil creep hiding in a factory, where would I keep kids locked up?" Then he spotted a door with the sign _Toys_. He facepalmed. "Of course, why did I even ask?" He walked up to it and phased his head through the door to see the children. He then phased the rest of his body into the room and turned visible. At the sight of him, the children backed away in fear. He held his hands up. "Wait! I'm here to help you guys! My name's Phantom."

One of the boys raised an eyebrow. "And why would you help us?" He questioned.

"Because I can." Danny stated. "Now, do you guys want to get out of this shithole or not?"

Everyone nodded and stood up. Danny grabbed the chains and turned them intangible. As the restraints slipped from the children's wrists, they smiled and hugged the young halfa. He laughed. "We aren't out yet, we gotta leave the building to be considered that. Are there any other children in the building?"

"There's a girl near the leader's office. Or at least, that is what we heard." A girl informed. Danny nodded.

"Alright, here's wh-"

Just then the door opened. Danny turned to see one of the men he passed by while sneaking around the factory. "Shit." He blurted as he tackled him to the ground. The man dropped his gun, which discharged and shot Danny in the stomach. "Fuck!" He shouted. He knocked out the guy with a punch and stood up. Blood began to quickly stain his shirt. "Dammit, I just got this cleaned." He turned to the others. "Hold hands now! We don't have much time because of this fucker!"

The kids listened and Danny grabbed one of them by the arm turning the entire group invisible just as men ran into the room. The children were silent but shaking. They were surprised by the fact the men didn't pounce on them, yet didn't question it. The men were focused on the empty chains and their unconscious comrade who was currently laying on the metal ground.

"Holy shit! The toys escaped!" One said. Another guy leaned down and checked the unconscious ma's pulse.

"It seems Jim here is still alive. But he's gonna be out for a while." He turned to the others. "When we find the children, should we kill them? Or beat them?"

"We should kill them." The first man said. "It's best if they're able to escape their chains that we make sure they don't get out alive."

Everyone nodded and went looking for the children, one carrying the unconscious man. Once they were gone, Danny let go of the invisibility and stumbled. A few of the children caught him and seated him on a box. Danny looked at them. "Thanks." He lifted his shirt where the gunshot wound was. It was beginning to swell. "Damn. I have to get the bullet out before it gets worse." He winced as he used a knife that he formed out of ice to move the bullet and take it out. By the time he succeeded, his hands were covered in his own blood. Not caring, the young halfa stood up. "Let's go. Before they come back."

The children nodded. Danny grabbed his scythe and checked the coast. It was clear. He signaled the children to follow as he walked out. They followed as the young halfa led them to a wall towards the outside. He told them to hold hands again and he phased them through the wall that was blocking their freedom. He led them to a nearby abandoned building. Once inside, he turned to them, trying not to groan in pain. He knew that it would take a bit for his healing factor to work because he was tired. Between training, getting supplies, wiping out an entire zombie horde, helping Yin and Yang, keeping an eye on the survivors to make sure they aren't causing trouble, and getting shot, the only thing Danny felt like doing was sleeping. It didn't help that he had a hard time sleeping every night due to constant nightmares of seeing his family die over and over again.

Danny shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. _No, Fenton, you chose to save these children, and that's what you are going to do._ Danny looked at the children. "Stay here and be as silent as you can. I'm going to find the girl you told me about." He said before turning to leave. But just as he was about to phase through the wall, one of the children stood up.

"Wait! I-I can help you find her! I know the factory pretty well because my dad used to work there before the tainted destroyed everything!"

Danny rose an eyebrow. "You call zombies tainted? Dude, just call them zombies. Anyway, I think it's safer if I go alone."

"Says the one that's shot!"

"Kid, I can handle myself. I've been through worse." And technically, Danny wasn't lying. Considering that he was electrocuted by the ghost portal, this was virtually nothing. Even if it did hurt like no tomorrow. But of course, he wasn't going to tell the kids that. He wanted to be as vague as possible. And before the children could say anything else, he phased through the wall and went back into the factory.

*linebreak*

"Sir, the toys have escaped." David informed. Victor glared.

"Is that so? Well, in that case," he turned to the girl who he had beaten, "I guess it's time to put down mine."

The girl looked up at him fearfully. "N-no! Please! D-don't!"

Victor picked up a gun and aimed it at her head. "Sorry, my sweat. But you are no longer of any use to me. See you in hell!"

The girl closed her watering eyes and the last thing she heard was the gun going off before darkness completely and utterly consumed her for eternity.

*linebreak*

Danny jumped at the sound of the gunshot. _That came from upstairs! I believe on the third floor!_ The young halfa turned invisible and grunted as he flew up through the first and second ceiling. As he landed, he heard voices and decided to follow them. When he arrived, he backed away with regret. _I failed. I didn't save everyone. I'm sorry I didn't save you kid. But I promise to bring the rest back. All of them._

Danny went back to the other children and explained what happened. He rested for a few minutes as his gunshot wound healed before telling the children to grab ahold. When they did, he flew them back to Amity. He landed and had them follow him to Valerie's place. He knocked on the door. Valerie opened it and looked at Danny in horror. "Phantom! What happened to you?!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I got shot saving some kids. Nothing big."

"Nothing big my ass! I told you to be careful!"

"Chill, Red! I healed!" Danny defended, lifting his shirt up momentarily before lowering it down. "Anyway, can you house these kids? I'm kinda tired."

Valerie sighed. "Fine. But you are taking the day off tomorrow. And get yourself cleaned up before your sister sees you."

"Roger that." Danny flew to his house and Valerie looked at the children.

 _I swear, that kid has one serious hero complex_ she thought before she led the children to their new homes.

*linebreak*

"Sir, Jim has awoken." David informed.

Victor grunted. "Bring him in." He commanded. David nodded and brought Jim in. Victor looked down at the cowering man. "Now tell me how children beat you. I'm very much interested in knowing."

"S-sir, they had help. From the boy we encountered earlier. I walked in and saw him just as he pounced on me. My gun discharged and shot him in the stomach. He swore and as I tried to get out of his grip, I noticed something strange. His eyes went from sky blue to a toxicating green. His grip was so strong that I thought he was going to break my bones. And before I knew it, I was knocked out. Sir, I know that you may not believe me, but I don't think that kid is human. He even said that he himself was half dead!"

That last sentence caught Victor's curiosity. "He has mentioned being half dead you say? How intriguing. Change of plan. We aren't asking the boy questions, we are going to capture him and figure out how his biology works."

"Through a dissection?!" David asked, eyes sparkling. Victor nodded.

"Yes, David, through a dissection." _A painful one at that!_

*linebreak*

Danny landed in his bedroom and began to change. He took off his shirt and threw it into the hamper just as his sister walked in. He looked at her. "Um, Dani? I'm getting dressed."

Dani rolled her eyes before noticing the blood. Her eyes narrowed. "You were hurt."

"Y-yeah, but I'm fine now. I saved a bunch of kids, so the temporary wound was worth it. I just wish mom, dad, and Jazz were here to see it. I feel weird without them. It feels as if they're still here, but the moment I feel like seeing them, talk to them, or even listen in on their weird conversations, reality hits me. It's as if I'm in the mix of denial and remorse." He said, looking down at his feet. Dani's eyes softened as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Danny, you're not alone in this. I miss them too. I feel exactly the same emotions you are. Sure, I can't relate with you in the fact that you opted them, but Sam and Tucker can relate with you on that half. You need to remember that you still have family, okay?"

"Okay." Danny replied, pulling off a fake smile.

"Good, now get some rest, _Phantom._ "

"Goodnight, _Banshee_." Danny said. As soon as his sister was gone, he whispered, "If only you knew the truth."

 **Okaaay! My back hurts like a bitch! My mom says I have computer back, and I think she's right. Oh well. I'm sorry for those who love them some torture because I did not show any torture scenes...** _ **yet**_ **. But I promise, more blood, more torture, and certainly more deaths! Though, I have to admit, only one death this chapter kinda slows things a bit. I wonder if that's a good thing. Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Restless**

It has been a few days since Danny saved the children from the factory on Ongina street from the nearby town, he was stressed. People had come to him for just about everything, from supplies to rule breaking and regulations. And ninety five people is a lot for one person to handle. Of course it was Danny's own fault for volunteering to be in charge of the group without thinking of any system of operations. But that was about to change.

Danny called Sam, Dash, Dani, Tucker, Star, Valerie, Mr. Lancer, and Mikey to meet him at Amity Base headquarters. When they arrived, Danny stood up. "I need help running everything here. I can't do it all on my own."

Valerie laughed. "Too much stress for you?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Red, it is. That's why I called you guys in here. I'm assigning you posts. Glass, you are in charge of the daily news. That means you have to give everyone in town the daily broadcast every morning on the weather, population, food percentage, and so on. You can have people help with recording and gaining information. Understood?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes Phantom."

"Good. Glitter, you are in charge of the distribution of the food supplies. You need trustworthy people in your regiment that won't take any food that is not part of their weekly portion."

"Sir, yes sir!" Star saluted.

"Banshee, you already know your job. But I need you to also create a few generals while training the civilians. You are the main general."

"You damn right I am!" Dani huffed proudly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Basher, you are in charge of the weapon arsenal. You are also Banshee's second in command."

Dash nodded.

"Chaos, you are in charge of the medical side of things. Find any doctors or nurses you can and fix up the hospital. Make sure they do their job."

"Sure." Sam shrugged.

"Bullet Tuck, you are in charge of the gate. You make sure that there are no bandits or raiders breaking into the base. If they are here simply for protection and want to join the group, have one of your men check them for any bite marks or symbols of other groups I discover."

"Sure thing, man."

"Bookline, you are in charge of education. Find adults who are eligible and want to teach."

Mr. Lancer nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Of course, Phantom."

Danny looked at Valerie. "And Red Huntress, you are _my_ second in command. I need you to be the Commander when I'm out on missions, especially considering that the powers Banshee and I have are necessary for being out there efficiently scouting for supplies right at this point in time. I need to be out there as much as I can so I can salvage as much as possible. And depending on how far, or my situation, I could possibly be out there for days or even weeks. And since Banshee is going to be busy with training, I'm needed even more. Heck, I'm going to go scouting today! Now I know that I'm asking a lot from you, but-"

"It's fine Phantom. I can do it. It's better than moping around all day." Valerie responded. Danny nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. All of you."

Everyone smiled back and nodded. They all except Valerie left. She looked at the young halfa. "So, when are you leaving?"

"In half an hour. I'm hoping to not only find supplies, but I also plan on checking any research facilities that may come my way."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Probably a few days. A week at most."

"And what supplies are you bringing with you?"

"A few bags, my scythe, and the Wristwatch Fenton Crammer. The one that only works for me."

"And what about food? Water?"

"Banshee can have my weekly ration until I'm back. Besides, I'm out to collect food and medicine. I'm pretty sure that I can eat if I want to."

"What if you find nothing?"

"Then I don't find anything. In worse case scenario I'll create and melt some ecto ice. The ectoplasm will keep my energy up and the water part will keep me hydrated."

Valerie sighed. "Alright, but please don't overdo yourself."

"I won't."

"Good. I'm going to check up on the technicians to see how they are doing with setting up town to the way it was before."

"Okay. See you Red."

"See you in a few days Phantom."

*linebreak*

Dave and his men were coming up with a plan to capture the boy that had infiltrated their base. They've been thinking of ideas ever since the incident, and they were just about done finding a conclusion. "Alright, from what we can tell, the kid has a soft spot for children, he can vanish in thin air, and carries a scythe with him. He also seems to work by himself. So here's what we'll do. We are going to sedate him with a tranquilizer dart and bring him back. Then we are going to chain him up on a table. Any questions?"

"What are we going to do with his scythe?"

"Well, I think Victor has an idea for what he will use it for." David grinned.

*linebreak*

Danny finished gathering everything he needed for his mission and left his house. He flew up to his best friend's post. "Hey Tuck, I'm heading out."

Tucker looked at him. " Alright, but you be careful, okay man? The kids you saved the other day are getting worried about the idea of you leaving. Something on the lines of 'they're gonna want revenge' or something like that."

The young halfa rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I can handle myself. I've got ghost powers after all. Well, I should get going. See ya Bullet Tuck."

"Same to you Phantom."

Danny smiled and jumped off the wall onto the other side. He landed gracefully do to his flying ability. He began walking down the highway, looking inside every car that he missed on his last mission. He didn't find much, but anything was better than nothing in his mind. But man was the summer heat killing him, no pun intended. He sighed. "Sometimes I still wish I had some of Vortex's weather powers. If I did I'd make this heat wave go away." He muttered. After an hour, he arrived at the town he scouted the other day. It seemed quiet for his own liking, but then again, when everyone is either dead or in hiding, what else would be expected? He walked on a sidewalk, trying to stick to the shadows, not that there were that many there considering the time of day. Even still, he didn't want to attract that much attention. He flipped his scythe over so the blade was near the ground and walked amongst a herd of zombies, trying to blend in. He was wearing his bloodied shirt from the other day that he didn't bother to wash, which helped with the camouflage. Every so often he spotted a store with supplies and marked it down on his notepad. He planned on scouting at night to prevent the group in this town from spotting him, knowing the dangers that were to come if they do.

As he continued to walk in the herd, he decided to look at the faces of the people who had turned. Some looked youthful, however the majority of them were adults who seemed to have been in their late forties to early fifties before everything happened. And a lot of them were somewhat overweight. _Figures. They are easier to prey on when they're unable to run away or run in general_ he thought. He then looked at the children who turned. Quite a good number of them were wearing backpacks, which were covered in blood. But that didn't stop him from noticing the designs. The majority of girls had either Barbie or My Little Pony backpacks, but some did have superhero backpacks. The boys were in reverse. His face saddened. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss school." He said aloud. It was true. He missed being around people, listening to them gossip or joke around. He missed how everyone was carefree. He missed the radio, watching cartoons, and going online to talk to other selectively social teens. He even missed his daily ghost fights. Oh how he wanted to change everything back to normal. He'd trade anything for it, even his own life.

But alas, reality isn't nice enough to bring those times back. It was never fair to him or his sister. And it never would be, which meant that he would have to deal with what came to him with a stone wall exterior. That didn't mean that he was okay on the inside, however that did not matter to him. So long as everyone else was okay, and only if they were innocent of course, then everything seemed alright to him.

*time skip*

It took eight hours for the sun to set, but eight hours worthwhile. Danny finally left the herd of walking corpses and started to go to various abandoned stores that he had marked on his list. It didn't take him long to fill up four bags of shrunken supplies. He shrunk the four bags and placed them in a secret pocket hidden on the cuffs of his jeans. He then walked into a weapon shop, ignoring the groans of the zombies around him. He didn't find much, but he did find a few pistols, machetes, throwing knives, and a taser. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the taser, but then came up with the conclusion that someone must've dropped it at the beginning of the viral outbreak, probably from being bitten by the person they tried to taze. He placed the weapons in a bag and shrunk it as a whole. When he finished putting it away, he began walking to the next store.

And that is when he felt a sharp sting in his neck. He winced, but didn't make a sound. He reached his hand the to the side of his neck to find a dart. He pulled it out and looked at it. _A sleeping dart. Shit, they found me. It's a good thing I'm immune to the amount of tranquilizer that they injected in this small thing. I just hope they don't have mo-_

His thoughts were interrupted as another one pierced his arm. His eyes widened and he ran. They kept shooting darts at him from different locations, multiple actually hitting him. The first one didn't have effect because it wasn't enough to subside his healing factor, but now that there were multiple, he was starting to feel the effects of the drug take in. _I need to get out of here fast._ He turned invisible and went inside of an empty building. He went up a few floors, eyelids becoming heavy, and hid in a bunch of rubble. He grabbed chunks of rock and concrete then closed the opening of the spot he was hiding enough so he could be hidden and still breath. When he was done, he relaxed and took deep breaths, and finally feeling safe, he let the tranquilizer take over and past out.

*linebreak*

"Damn. That kid has a strong tolerance for sedatives, don't he?" Dave thought out loud for his men to hear. "It won't take long for it to work on him though. At least eight of the darts hit him. Now all we need to do is find him. How about we search the buildings closest to him when he disappeared? He's more than likely going to be in one of them. Once you are finished with the building you searched, or if you find him, communicate with me through the walky talky. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!" his men replied. They all separated into groups, Dave being in one of them, and went into the nearby buildings. Dave tapped his foot as his men searched the first floor. They found nothing. The same came with the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth-

Dave's radio buzzed. "We found him, sir. The sneaky little shit gave us a run for our money though."

"Where did you find him?" Dave asked.

"We were finished with the fifth floor and were heading down. When we reached the second floor, we heard a sound coming from the rubble that resided on the floor. We decided to clear it out, and there he was, sleeping from the sedative running through his veins. We have no idea where his scythe is though."

"That's fine. We don't actually need it. Just bring the boy outside. We'll be down there soon." Dave turned to his men. "Come on. The boy has been found." His men nodded and they all headed outside. Dave walked up to the man holding the unconscious boy. He looked at the kid's features and was astonished. He expected to see peachy skin and faded black hair with a brownish undertone, but instead he saw porcelain white skin and ravenous black hair with a slightly red highlights. Dave placed his hand on the boy's forehead to move the messy bangs that hidden his face, slightly puzzled as he did because of how cold the skin was. When the bangs were out of the way, he saw a widows peak. It wasn't sharp like a vampire, instead it was softly curved. Dave grinned. "My, this experiment will certainly be a _one in a kind_."

*linebreak*

Danny slowly began to wake up. He tried to rise up from where he was laying to realize that he was chained up. His eyes widened. _Shit!_ He was about to phase out of the chains when a knife pierced his arm. "Aarrgghhh!" He also found that he was gagged, because he his reaction was muffled. He looked at the stabbed arm to see the blade being pulled out, covered in his own blood. He glanced up to see Dave and another man. He glared.

The second man smiled, with a predatory glint in his eye. "So, you're the child that my men called half dead. You don't look like much, do ya?"

Danny rolled his eyes. _Looks can be deceiving._ He knew that he could phase out of the chains at any time, but decided that right at this moment wasn't the best option. The man needed to build up his ego, let his guard down. Only then would the young halfa strike.

The man ignored Danny's actions and sat down next to him. "Then again, the world is full of surprises. Like you being ignored by the tainted."

A muffled snort came from Danny. _Here we go again with people calling zombies tainted._

The man raised an eyebrow. "Do you find it funny that I call the living dead tainted?" Danny nodded, causing the man to grunt. "Well maybe this'll change your mind." The man grabbed the knife and stabbed Danny in the shoulder and slice through his arm, causing the young halfa to scream a muffled scream. "Now you are going to listen to me kid. I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer them. If you don't, I'm going to stab different parts of your body." The man removed the gag. "Now, what is your name?"

"Phantom." Danny replied.

"Not your nickname, your actual name."

"Phantom."

"Is that seriously what your parents named you?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Alright. Why do my men say that you're half dead?"

"Because I am. I thought you would've got the memo."

"You better watch your mouth."

"Says the man who needs mouthwash."

The man glared and smacked Danny across the face. "You're lucky I haven't lost my patience yet boy. Now tell me, what do you know about the virus?"

"That it exists. And it is passed through being bitten. Simply the basic knowledge that any survivor would know."

"Are you implying that you have no idea how this virus occurred? How to camouflage in it?! Then how come they don't notice you?!"

"Like I said, I'm half dead. Do you seriously think that a zombie would attack something that is technically dead? Of course not! They only attack living humans! I'm not alive, nor am I human."

"So you're a vampire?"

"No."

"A werewolf?"

"No. Werewolves aren't dead."

"A ghoul?"

"No."

"A Draugr?"

"No. I'm none of those things. I'm sorta part of a new species called a halfa." _Not explaining it though._ "There's not much on our kind yet, so don't expect me to know anything other than that. Is there anything else that you wanted to dig out of me?"

"No, but I am going to experiment on you." The man answered, an insane grin on his face. He grabbed a syringe off a table. "Let's see what makes you tick."

Danny's eyes widened. _Shit. Well Fenton, I believe it's time to go._ "Or how about no?" With his wounds already healed, he phased out of his restraints. "I don't need to deal with this. See ya!" He left the visible spectrum, and lost tangibility once again as he flew out of the room and through walls. When he was outside the factory building and in the building across the street, he landed and returned to being visible. He checked his left wrist to make sure that his wristwatch disguised Fenton Crammer was still there. It was. "Phew! Now to find my scythe and leave this town. But before I do, I believe that someone, or should I say, some people, could really use a lesson."

*linebreak*

Dave and Victor stood there in silence. They had no idea on how to respond to what they just saw. They were frozen in place until another man came in. When he seen the empty table, he sighed. "He disappeared into thin air again?"

"Yes." Victor replied. "Just like a _Phantom_."

 **That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What Bites**

It was nighttime, and the moon wasn't visible to the human eye, making it dangerous for any mortal man to wonder outside. Zombies dragged themselves throughout the streets in large herds, searching for human flesh to dig their rotting teeth into. Amongst them was Danny, who wore the face of rage. Equipped with his scythe, he had only one thing in mind, making the men at the factory who had kidnapped him. With the plan he had, the Ongina group was going witness what their victims had, only worse.

"There are some fates worse than death." He muttered aloud to himself as he stood in front of the factory, holding an air horn. "And I believe it's time for you guys to know what it is, you child murderers." Using his telekinesis, he opened all of the entrances before blowing the air horn, causing any and all zombies to follow him as he walked in. The young halfa could hear the men scrambling to get their guns, making him grin. "Welcome to Phantom warfare."

*linebreak*

A group of five people, four adults and one child, just arrived into an average city. Their flashlights were dead and they had no spares. Since it was still dark out, it was hard for them to to see. In order to prevent from being split up, they kept close, arms almost touching. They headed to the nearest building for shelter, but stopped when they realized it was full of the undead. The one leading them sighed and pointed his finger in the direction of what seemed to be a more clear building. Nodding, the group hustled to get there. They ran inside and closed the door. There were a couple zombies in with them, but they were dealt with. Once the group was safe, they all settled down for the night. The leader searched for anything that could be used as a light and found a few candles. He brought them back to where everyone was sitting and set them alight.

Even though the light was dim, there was just enough lumination to see the simple basic features of everyone sitting down. The leader, Makoto, was a middle aged black man with high cheekbones and large brown eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, combat boots, a tattered Metallica t-shirt, and a black trench coat. His hair consisted of dreadlocks that was tied into a ponytail, and his face face was shaved. The child, who was a twelve year old girl named Abby, clung onto his jacket. Her blonde hair was tied into twin braids, her hazel eyes sparkled with her remaining innocence, and her pale skin revealing her lack of nutrition. She wore a tattered purple dress with jeans underneath and wore a pair of sneakers on her feet. Around her neck was a small necklace attached to a heart shaped locket. Her mother was on her right, pulling out some hardtack, which was basically crackers, but not with the best of taste. The woman's name was Celestina. She looked like she was in her early forties. Her short brown hair was whitening at the roots and her brown eyes were strained. She wore a black tank top, a red sweater, a pair of jeans, and worn down sneakers. Across from her were the twins, who looked identical except for their clothes. The one in a flannel and jeans was Jamie and the one in a black hoodie and sweatpants was Tristan. The twins both had messy black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. They were in their early twenties, not a single line on their face.

The entire group was tired and their muscles were aching. As they ate the hardtack, they fixated themselves on simply resting. Abby fell asleep almost instantly, the twins were cracking up jokes, and Celestina rubbed her daughter's forehead as Makoto watched. The group met each other only a few days ago, but for him, it felt forever ago. The five of them went through hell together in those few days. They watched helplessly as others were ripped apart limb to limb by the monstrosities roaming in the streets, witnessed man killing man, and even gotten into a few quarrels themselves. It was a lot for Makoto to take in. Right before everything that had happened, he was just a man who was planning on boarding a plane to come back home to his son. The son who he doesn't know is alive or not. But it's the only thing he is driven to live for, the one thing that keeps him sane. He already lost his wife and his daughter, and he wasn't willing to lose his son too. He saved up most of his energy for the journey, he helped other survivors. But it wasn't enough, and it wouldn't be until he _knew_ that his son was alive and well. The only person he loved, the only child that made him happy and proud. Just to see his face one more time, to be able to care for for the boy. That's all he wanted, all he needed to be happy in this hell of a world he currently lived in. And nothing was going to stop him.

Makoto sat awake even after the other members fell asleep. He felt like there was something off about their safe haven. Why weren't there as many zombies as there should be? He was in a city, abandoned or not. There should have been more for him and his group to encounter. Granted it's been a couple weeks and the herds could have left town, but still, something wasn't right. If the majority of the walking corpses had already left, why weren't there any signs of survivors? And if there were other survivors there, why haven't they got rid of the remaining zombies? Makoto couldn't find a logical reason, only more questions arose.

That's when he heard it. An air horn in the distance. It was faint, but still clear nonetheless. And it was consecutively being blowed. Glaring, Makoto quickly woke up Celestina, who groaned in annoyance. "What is it Makoto?" She muttered.

"There are other survivors here. And they're nearby."

"How do you know?"

"Someone keeps blowing an air horn."

Celestina shot up. "What type of idiot blows an air horn in the midst of a zombie apocalypse?!"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Can you keep an eye out for the group while I'm gone?"

"Of course! Just be careful out there okay? I don't need you getting bitten."

"I'll be fine."

*linebreak*

"I do what I want cause no restraints hold me! I am the Phantom Messiah! All of you infective creatures that feed, meet my lawyer!" Danny sang on top of his lungs as zombies attacked and tore apart the flesh of the factory residents. To the young halfa, these putridly cruel men deserved what was becoming of them. They had their fun, they harmed the innocent, but now it was time for it all to end. Of course Danny knew that there would be more corrupted men in this forsaken apocalypse, and he expected to find more of this behavior in his travels. He had seen how mankind worked prior to the outbreak, how chaotic they were, how many of them practically thirsted for blood. But laws held them back, kept them tame. Now that these rules are gone, there's nothing holding them back. "And there's nothing holding me back either."

When the remaining zombies of the horde reached the designated location, Danny left the overrun building and set it on fire. Then, as calm as can be, he walked down the street. His scythe hung over his shoulder, which would have made him look like he had a metallic wing if the moon was out. However, since it wasn't there, he only looked like a shadow amongst shadows. The only visual that the moon wasn't required to see was his eyes, which were glowing green with slanted pupils, making him seem a force to be reckoned with, especially within the blanket of darkness surrounding the city. And it was all because of his anger. The young halfa believed he had done right by getting rid of them, regardless of the fact he had just resorted to murder, and there was nothing that could change his mind. No last minute saves, no child heroics. Just the harsh reality of what had to be done. Besides, he could only wonder how much they have actually done, how many more children they tortured, murdered, and enslaved; how many more those men planned to use for their entertainment. Danny believed only one thing now; that those who harm the innocent deserve to die. And what better way than to feed them to the undead? If only young Danny Fenton knew…

*linebreak*

Makoto neared to what seemed to be a zombie break in. He watched as the walking corpses seemed to walk in a line inside a rundown factory. There were screams that could be heard from inside. There was also gunfire. One man even jumped out a window, one of the undead latched onto his arm. None of this phased Makoto however. He had seen enough, and that included his life before the outbreak. He experienced people get shot over money, drugs, or for entertainment. Then again, he lived in a city before everything went downhill. However, there was one thing he never seen in his life. The toxic green eyes glowing in the midst of the night. They reminded him of snake eyes, only more radioactive. The only contradiction to this was how the eyes were human sized, no bigger no smaller. Makoto gulped and backed up, only to step on a piece of broken glass.

The green eyes instantly swerved to his direction. The next thing the man knew, a ball of green light formed, showing the creature's face. Makoto was astonished. "Y-you're a boy? I thought you were a monster!"

The boy laughed. "I get that a lot. And I'm guessing you weren't with the guys back in that factory."

"I just got into town."

"No shit Sherlock. You obviously weren't here today, yesterday, or the last time I came here. Are you alone?"

"No. I'm part of a group. Three adults and one kid. We are headed to Utah."

"What for?"

"It's not really any of your business kid. It's personal matters."

The boy grinned. "Alright, good luck finding your girlfriend."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. But as clever as your jokes might be, walking through a horde of zombies wasn't the brightest idea, not to mention killing off other survivors."

"Eh, they had it coming to them. Kidnapping, torturing, and killing children doesn't fly with me. Especially if they try that shit on me. Also, I'm half dead, so I can walk through as many hordes of zombies as I want. Got it?"

"Sure." _Man this kid is strange. Although… I might actually have to take him seriously. After all, no normal human being can simply create balls of energy. I wonder if-_

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts. The man looked down at him.

"Makoto. How about you?"

"Phantom."

"Phantom?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Is it some form of nickname or something?"

"Pretty much. My real name doesn't matter to me anymore. The same goes with my group. We all choose names for ourselves."

"How come?"

"Because it's our code. We base it off of our personalities, skills, hobbies, etc. Anyway, there are also-"

"Hey Phantom?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help my group?"

"Sure, so long as you abide to our rules."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you." he said. The two shook hands before heading down the road in silence, no idea what the future had in store.

 **Yeah, this chapter is short. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Startled Evening**

It has been three days since the factory was burned down and the small group was saved. Now Danny was back with his mission to get supplies, all alone once more. This time he traveled at night and hid during the day. He did not want a repeat of last time, not when he had over a hundred people counting on him. Sounds of the zombies groaning kept the young halfa awake, as did any gunshots he heard while on the road. Dark circles formed around the boy's eyes, showing his exhaustion. But no matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, his surroundings prevented any blissful rest. It was driving him crazy. As he walked through the abandoned city he just arrived at earlier that evening, he was surprised to see it so quiet. Not a single soul or person was in sight. "Perfect." He said aloud, relieved that he could finally rest. Wobbly walking into a store, he found the furniture section and passed out on the one still in tact couch, his body going limp. There he dived deep in the realm of dreams.

*linebreak*

" _How could you?"_

 _Danny turned to see his parents. His eyes widened in surprise, and then in horror. They were still covered in blood and their veins still pulsed, but their eyes were filled with tears. The young halfa stepped back. "Mom? Dad?"_

" _You killed us Danny. How could you?" His mother Maddie asked, her voice eerie. Danny flinched at the words._

" _But you-you were already dead! And Jazz was in danger!"_

" _You should have saved us. It's your fault son." Came his father Jack. "You could have cured us."_

 _Danny shook his head violently. "I'm sorry! I can't work miracles!"_

" _Maybe If you weren't being so immature with your powers we'd be alive. But you weren't. Now we're dead, at your hand." Maddie accused, walking towards her son. Once close, she revealed in her hand a gun and quickly aimed it at his head. Frightened, Danny tumbled back._

" _Mom?! What are you doing?!" He questioned in a shaky voice._

" _It's only fair if you die too. Then we all can be a happy family." The woman answered. Then she pulled the trigger._

*linebreak*

Danny shot up from where he slept, his entire body shaking. Looking around, he realized where he was. "A nightmare? Great, just what I needed the moment I can sleep." He grumbled at he got up. He stretched a bit before grabbing his scythe and looking outside. The sun was beginning to rise. Danny sighed and grabbed what he needed and then left invisible. He looked around for supplies and any sign of humans. The zombies didn't really matter to a half ghost like him, so he ignored the walking corpses that lingered around, which weren't many. This surprised him considering the size of the city. He imagined a few thousand at least, but there were only a little over a hundred. "Perhaps someone cleared them out." He thought aloud to himself. Although the quiet was nice at first, it was beginning to creep him out. The only sound he could hear was his footsteps and occasionally a lingering zombie. Nonetheless, Danny couldn't just disregard his mission to solve a meaningless mystery, not when he was needed the most. He continued on, gathering everything he could possibly find whilst staying invisible. Once the city was cleared, he decided to practice his powers in a building. And everything was fine until…

"Why didn't you come for us?"

Surprised, Danny turned see nothing. He would have thought the voice was that of a ghost if it weren't for his ghost sense not activating. Because of this, he figured he imagined it, so he went on.

A few days later, he headed back to the Amity Base will all of his bags full of supplies. He entered the Supply building and returned his findings back to their original size. "Here's the new set." Danny said as he approached Glitter. "Please have it counted as soon as possible. I need to speak with Red."

Glitter nodded. "Of course Phantom."

As Danny took his lead, making his way down to the Headquarters, he looked around to see how things were going. Everyone around him seemed healthy and situated, which was a pleasing sight. Some kids were playing with one another, some were having outdoor counseling sessions, and some were training. The adults helped keep an eye on the kids while doing their jobs to maintain electricity, grow food, and keep everything running. They did their job fairly well, regardless of how little of them there were compared to the children. Danny guessed it was due to his sister's training. Shrugging it off, he continued towards his destination. Once he arrived, Red Huntress turned.

"Phantom, how was your mission this time round?" She asked as she brushed her brownish black locks out of her face. Danny sighed and leaned against a wall.

"It went well with the exception that I didn't really sleep. How were things on your end? From what I saw, everyone looked lively."

"Yes, the people have recovered quite a bit since the outbreak, and plenty of the homes are cleaned up and working. Banshee has driven many of the trainees to the ground however. They are often exhausted after every session."

Danny laughed slightly. "Well, she did watch military training videos on the computer when we were kids, so I'm not surprised."

"She watched those programs? Why?"

"She likes controlling others, and the videos helped her with that." The young halfa shrugged. "Anyway, since things are under check, I'm going to go home to rest. Thanks for everything."

Red Huntress smiled. "Of course." She watched as Danny's figure faded from her sight, just like the phantom he was.


End file.
